


in my head

by InkWitch (serkestic)



Category: Free!
Genre: Drabble Sequence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 07:55:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4383575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serkestic/pseuds/InkWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He told Rin that he understood why he was so entranced by Nanase. Fool. As if he wasn’t entranced too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in my head

**Author's Note:**

  * For [butleronduty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/butleronduty/gifts).



> I wrote the first three as anon ask gifts for Moose and I finally decided to publish them so I can delete them from my writing graveyard. Hi Moose! o/  
> JSYK 500 character limit drabbles are super difficult and a lot of fun.

(1)

He told Rin that he understood why he was so entranced by Nanase. Fool. As if he wasn’t entranced too. The clean strokes of his arm, the almost trained grace of his body– as if Sousuke didn’t envy that, wasn’t amazed by that, as if Sousuke didn’t want that. His talent, he means. Not his body. Get his mind– no, YOUR mind, out of the gutter. Nanase’s body didn’t even RATE that kind of thought; he was ten times hotter than Nanase and– “Sousuke. Stop staring at Haru, you’re being creepy.” Fuck!

 

(2)

Haru was never going to admit that he liked the way Sousuke looked at him. From the corner of his eyes, 45 degree angle. Haru would rather lose a race to Rin than admit that he liked Sousuke’s side-eye glare; the glancing smirks; the hoarseness of Sousuke’s, “Nanase.” The way he fantasizes about that voice in the darkness of the hours, against the heat of his skin. Haru glanced at Sousuke and caught another side-smirk-turn-away and bit down his own smile. No. He was never going to admit to this.

 

(3)

Sousuke whispers nothings into Haru’s skin, kisses a path down his chest. He hadn't known how easily his, “Share mine, it’s too cold to sleep without a blanket,” would work; but his thighs are pressed apart, pleasure laces his nerves like ice; eyes close and constellations float across his eyelids. He slides a hand into Sousuke’s hair and it’s so easy; he breathes, “Sousuke,” and feels his kiss smile into his skin. He comes like stars die and he swallows Sousuke’s sigh with his lips. Easily.

 

(4)

He never thought Haru would be the one to cave first. It had begun to be a game between them; the one who could keep up a cool face in front of the other, as if simply being within reach of the other wasn't setting his veins on fire, as if it were so easy to taste temptation and discard it as a bad hobby. He was confident that it would never end. He had begun to savour the harsh lock of gazes, memories of clashing lips behind them. But then Haru broke. And Sousuke was once more drowned in want.

 

(5)

Sousuke's fingers along his shoulders woke something inside of Haru. An ache climbed up his throat and settled like a hunting tiger on his tongue as he watched Sousuke's brilliant eyes following the movement of his arms. It roared in his chest when Sousuke leaned forward and reached for his hand; it settled and purred when their fingers met. Haru frowned and Sousuke smiled. Kisses were mild when it came to the language of their eyes and Sousuke's spoke like a plunge into the ocean. Endless.

 

 


End file.
